The Princess of fire and the lazy Shaman
by Spirit Of Ryuu
Summary: When Rei moved out of her home shrine back in Juuben to live with her best friend yet family figure Manta, she wasn't expecting such a big surprise.While Rei was cleaning up the graveyard she went to Manta came running by,& during that time...


Summary: To most people, ghosts are the stuff of horror stories and nightmares. But to Yoh Asakura, a transfer student at Shinra Private Junior High, they're his friends! Yoh Asakura is a shaman-one of the gifted few who can speak to spirits. By channeling ghosts into his body-like the long-dead samurai Amidamaru-he can allow them to possess him and use their powers. But a modern-day shaman faces great responsibility, because spirits-and the people who work with them-can be very dangerous indeed…and when Rei Hino transfers to Yoh's school things shakeup do to her being Manta's cousin, and with Rei being sailor mars and a miko she of course can see ghosts and another thing she is a shaman without her knowing.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_**Stressed out words**_

_Flash Backs / Dreams / Memories_

**Spirits talking**

_**I do not own Shaman King or Sailor Moon**_

_**-0-x0-x0-x-0-**_

**Wandering Souls of the Dead…**

**Forest spirits…**

**Even the ancient gods…**

**There are people who can communicate freely with these beings…**

**And evoke into this world powers beyond humanity.**

**They are called…**

**Shamans.**

_**-0-x0-x0-x-0-**_

"Huff, huff, puff, puff, Darn it!" cried 4' foot tall boy, he wore a school uniform, "Cram school ran late! Now I'm gonna miss the last train! Hmm?" the small boy looked to see a graveyard, "I'll cut through the cemetery! It's kinda creepy, but I'll risk it!" he said as he was about to climb over the gate.

"Manta? What are you doing here?" Came a girls voice, she had black/purple hair that went to her waist, and was done in a miko style pony tail held together by bandages, and her bangs framing her face, her dark purple eyes stared at the short boy, she wore a traditional miko outfit, she was in a praying position.

"GAH! Rei!!" Manta cried as he fell into the grave yard off the gate and looked up at the girl who was kneeling down in front of a few graves, in a praying position, "What are you doing here!?" he asked.

Rei stood and said with a glare looking down at him hands on her hips, "Manta! I should ask you what you're doing out this late. Well since you're here we should go home." She said with a smile.

Manta stood and was about to say something when he heard someone talk.

"Hey! What's your hurry?" came a boy's voice.

"?!" Manta looked around in surprise.

Rei looked up and over at a hill with a tree to see a boy sitting on a grave stone, 'Huh…why didn't I sense him…' she thought.

Manta stared at the boy, "Huh….What's he doing here all alone in the middle of the night?!"

Rei stared up at the boy the wind blowing, 'Weird…his aura…' she thought

"C-could he be…a ghost!?" Manta asked freaked out as he stared at the boy.

"Manta…" Rei began but sweat dropped as she got cut off by Manta.

"Yikes! I don't have time for this! I'll miss my favorite show!" Manta cried staring at his watch.

"I said what's your hurry?" the boy on the head stone asked his back to Manta as he Manta ran by, "There's a sky full of beautiful stars. Want to look at 'em with us? Stargaze with us." The boy said.

Rei walked up behind Manta and stared at the boy, "Stargaze…sounds nice…" She murmured.

"Stargaze? What's the point of that? And you don't say "us" When referring to yourself." Manta said as he looked back at the boy, 'What's his problem? Weirdo…' he thought and looked back at Rei, "Your gonna stay Rei…?" he asked

"But I meant-with _**all of us**_…the whole cemetery!" the boy said as he stood up and faced Manta and Rei, he wore head phones, and wore a t-shirt that was open to show his chest, he wore, a necklace, and long blue jeans, and sandals, was smiling as ghosts appeared.

Manta froze his eyes wide, "!?" was his reaction.

Rei stared and then chuckled and smiled, 'The spirits here are friendly.' She thought.

The boy stood and put his arms around two ghosts, "Take it easy. These are my friends…even if they _**are **_a bunch of bums who couldn't get into heaven. Hey? What's up?" the boy asked.

Manta sucked his breath in and screamed, "GAAAAAH!" he then passed out cold.

The boy stared at him, "Uh…" he said.

Rei smiled and chuckled walking up to Manta and stared at the boy who looked at her in surprise and wide eyed, "Do not worry…my cousin…just doesn't believe in this thing…I am a miko so of course I do." She said smiling at the boy.

"Uh…miko…wow…you're…really…pretty…" The boy said staring at Rei.

Rei looked a bit startled, 'I hate men…but…he seems so different…' she thought, then said without meaning to, "My name is Rei. I am a miko from Tokyo."

The boy grinned at her and said, "My name is Yoh. Nice to meet you! Anyways…you should get him home…hope to see you soon!"

Rei stared at Yoh and nodded, picking Manta up and turned and walked away and said, "Have a good night Yoh." Rei then despaired with Manta.

Yoh stared after Rei and had a goofy grin on his face, "Wow…to find a miko here…" he said as he looked at the stars, "I must be really lucky!" he said and watched the stars.

_**-0-x0-x0-x-0-**_

(Next day)

Manta was at school in his classroom freaking out, "But I really saw them!! Ghosts! In that cemetery! It was like a convention! I saw them with _**these**_ eyes!" Manta cried to his friends.

"You're out of your mind Manta." Said a boy sitting on a chair.

"B-but-" Manta trailed off.

"There's no such thing as ghosts." The guy on the chair said.

"You must've been imagining things" A girl said.

"All that cramming has scrambled your brain." Said another boy.

"Maybe he needs an exorcist." Said the guy on the chair.

"I'm not crazy!!" Manta cried angrily.

"Quiet, Oyamada! Take your seats, all of you!" Cried the teacher as he walked in.

"Class I'd like everyone's attention…" The teacher said.

Manta sat at his desk pouting, 'Jerks!' he thought, 'I wasn't imaging things…was I? Was it all a dream? No…Rei saw them too!' he thought.

"We have a new student…his name is Yoh Asakura. For…family reasons… Yoh has moved here from Izumo all by himself. So I want all of you to help him understood." The teacher said, "Why are you making that face Oyamada!?" the teacher asked.

"I-I-It's him! You guys! He's the ghost guy!" Manta cried.

"Ghost guy?!" A kid asked.

"There's no such thing as ghosts. I've never seen you before in my life." Yoh said, with a bored face.

"WHAT!?" Manta cried.

"STUDENTS! Settle down…we have another new student…please welcome Rei Hino." The teacher said.

Rei walked in wearing the girls school uniform her hair not in its miko style but all around her going to her butt, as she had her school bag in front of her and she had an annoyed look on her face, but then spotted Manta, "Manta. You forgot your lunch." Rei said and held out a bento to Manta.

"WHOA! Manta! You know this babe!?" cried a boy.

Manta blinked and took the bento, "She is my cousins..." he said.

Yoh stared at Rei and stared, 'It's the miko girl!' he thought.

Rei looked at Yoh and stared at him with a blank look and looked away taking a seat next to him.

Yoh sighed and put his head on his desk and fell fast asleep.

_**-0-x0-x0-x-0-**_

(10 minutes later)

"Let it go Manta. You heard what he said. You were out of your head last night." Said the boy who sat on the chair.

"NO!! It was him! He's pretending not to know me! I want to question him but…! But I can't because…! He's sleeping in class on his first day!! Does he think he's go!!?" Manta cried making a fuss.

Rei sighed eating her lunch like a lady, ignoring the boys staring at her and Manta, 'Making such a big deal.' She thought, as she peeked over at the sleeping Yoh, 'He is pretty cute…' she thought.

"Calm down." A boy said.

"Maybe he _**is**_ a weirdo…" the girl said drinking a juice box.

"But you don't have to freak out on him" Said another boy.

"Besides Manta…the Bansho High punks hang out in that cemetery. He could be one of them. Not a good idea to mess with gang members." The boy that sat down stood up.

"He's right." Said the other boy.

"I have to study for the exam." The girl said.

Manta, was glaring and stared at Yoh, 'I can't take this any more of this!' he thought.

Rei sighed and thought, 'Why is my cousin an idiot…'

_**-0-x0-x0-x-0-**_

(After school)

Rei was following Manta with an annoyed look as Manta insisted on following Yoh, 'What an idiot…' she thought as she stared at her bracelet which had different color stones on it, 'This will let me use the rest of the scouts powers and weapons…' she thought.

'I'll expose him if it kills me!' Manta thought as he followed Yoh from behind, "First things first! I'll follow him until I've got all the evidence I need! Heh…he just you wait!" Manta said.

Rei sighed at her cousin, 'What a moron…Manta…' she thought and then walked around the corner walking behind Yoh, 'Just pretend you're walking…home…wow…he looks...so…ugh…my mind is being a brat.' She thought.

Manta's jaw dropped at Rei, 'What is she doing!? But anyways…he thinks he's so cool! But I'll make him sweat!' he thought then said, "Who wears sandals to school, anyway?"

"Yoh…" Rei said as she walked up next to him and turned to look at him, and smiled softly, "You are driving my cousin crazy." She said with a chuckle.

Yoh looked a bit surprised as he looked at Rei and grinned, "Heh…I guess I am…anyways…wanna commune with Nature for a while?" he asked.

Rei nodded and smiled at Yoh, "Sure." She said.

_**-0-x0-x0-x-0-**_

(3 hours later)

Manta was sweating as he watched Rei and Yoh leaning against a bridge, "…Grrr…nut job! And Rei is looking peaceful! She hates men!" he said, 'How much longer…is he gonna stand there staring!!?' he thought.

Rei sighed hearing Manta but stared at the koi fish in the water, hands on the railing of the bridge, 'It's very peaceful…' she thought.

"Argh! What a waste of time! What's the big deal about a river!?" Manta asked angrily

Yoh suddenly spoke up smiling and laughing, "Communing with nature is fun!"

"NATURE!?" Manta screamed.

Yoh turned and gave a dazed look towards Manta, "Huh?" he asked

"GAH! Darn it! I blew my cover!" Manta cried.

Rei sighed and shook her head and smiled lightly, "What a dobe." She said.

_**-0-x0-x0-x-0-**_

(5 minutes later)

"Oh…so that's why you were following me. Sorry I'm so boring…but Rei here likes what I do!" Yoh said grinning at Rei.

Rei quickly looked away from Yoh as she sat next to him, "…"

"!?" Manta was shocked, "You're sorry!? Aren't you mad at me!?" Manta asked standing up.

Yoh leaned forward on his legs, as he sat Indian style, and stared at Manta, "Why should I be? You followed me because I denied knowing you at school right?" he asked.

"…HUH?! Aha! So you _**were **_faking it!" Manta yelled.

Rei sighed and looked at Manta, 'Why did I move here again…' she thought.

"Heh, heh, heh. Look, if my secret gets out at school…everyone will drive me crazy." Yoh said rubbing his head smiling.

"…SECRET!?" Manta asked alarmed.

Yoh smiled brightly at Manta and Rei, "Yeah, I came here for advanced training. I'm a shaman." He said.

"A what?" Manta asked.

Rei's eyes widened slightly as she stared at Yoh, 'A shaman…so…that's why…I am a miko…and I can see and control spirits…does that mean I am a shaman…oh well…I am princess of Mars.' She thought.

"A shaman?" Manta repeated, 'What's a shaman!? Wait a minute! If it's a secret, why is he blabbing to Rei and I!?' He thought panicking, 'Didn't he just give it away!?' he thought.

"Ha,Ha,Ha…" Yoh laughed standing up.

"Shaman…A shaman is a link between the physical and spiritual worlds." Rei explained as she stood up and brushed her skirt off.

Yoh looked up and blushed as he was staring up under Rei's skirt, 'Whoa…strawberry panties…' he thought and still stared.

Manta blinked at Yoh, 'What's he…wah! He is looking up Rei's skirt!' he thought.

Rei blinked and looked at Yoh and noticed his stare and blushed brightly and hit him over the head, "E-echhi!" she cried blushing.

Yoh laughed and rubbed his head and stood, "Ehehe…anyways you're right about a shaman…anyways…if you ever need my help, just ask." Yoh said walking away.

Manta stared after Yoh, "…" he then looked at Rei to see her staring after Yoh blushing lightly, 'Rei just turned 14…she is older than me…but…she hates men…why is she…looking at Yoh and blushing…' he thought.

Rei stared after Yoh and shook her head and turned the wind blowing her hair around as she walked off, "Let's go. We will be late for cram school." She said, 'I sound like Ami….Yoh Asakura…he is…interesting…' she thought.

Manta then rushed off after Rei.

Yoh stopped and looked back at Rei and Manta and stared at Rei and grinned and laughed a bit as he turned and walked off, 'I like them…that Rei girl…she acts like she hates guys…but seems she doesn't hate me. I think I…might tease her! Ahaha' He thought, grinning widely but then blushed remembering seeing her panties, 'Oh dang…grandpa rubbed off on me…I don't wanna be an echhi…' he sighed as he thought that but grinned goofily.

_**-0-x0-x0-x-0-**_

(Later that night)

Rei sat next to Manta in their cram school classroom, 'Shoot! What the heck _**is**_ he anyway? Shaman? A link between worlds? Gimmie a break!' He thought as he looked at his dictionary.

Rei sighed as she took notes down and looked over at Manta, "What are you doing…?" she asked lowly.

Manta didn't reply but said, "Who trains like a wandering monk nowadays? Found it! "Shaman" is in the dictionary!?" he said and held the book to his face to read, "Hmm…_**Shaman**_, n. In animistic religions, a person who communicates with (or is possessed by) gods, spirits and the dead…using magic to cure illness, foretell the future, and influence events." Manta said and jumped as Rei stared to talk.

"Entering a special trance to borrow these spirits' powers. Shamans act as medicine men…guides…or mediums, forming links between the physical and the spiritual worlds. In ancient times, they were the centers of society, and still are in some cultures today." Rei said as she read it out of the dictionary.

Manta closed the book and sighed and gloomed, 'What…a crock…hmpf! So basically they're conmen who mess around with spirits? Ghosts and spirits in this day and age…' he thought.

Rei sighed and looked at Manta and said, "Manta…I saw them as well. I am a miko remember." She sweat dropped as she was ignored.

"But I saw them myself…no doubt about it." Manta cried.

"…Yamada?...Oyamada! MANTA OYAMADA!" The cram teacher yelled and threw an eraser at Manta.

"Oof!" Manta cried as he flew back.

"Young man…if you're just going to stargaze, go home and do it. And don't come back." The teacher said.

Manta stood and cried, "I…I'm sorry…" he said.

Rei sighed and shook her head a bit and packed her bags up.

_**-0-x0-x0-x-0-**_

(After cram school)

Rei sat next to Manta at the train station wearing her miko outfit as she sighed, "You're such a dobe Manta." She said.

Manta pouted at her and said, "Sheesh. He didn't have to be so harsh! This is all Yoh's fault! He has the easy life, being a shaman or whatever! Probably slacks off all day! Never studies! Just listens to music and stares at the river and the stars...I wish I could do that…" Manta said.

Rei sighed and said, "Being a shaman is hard work. Just like being a priest, monk, or miko is Manta…I have it hard.", 'Being a scout is hard to…' she thought.

Manta got up with Rei and entered the train, "But stargazing won't get you far in the real world. –Sigh- It's so depressing..." he said.

"Last train! All aboard!" the speaker said.

Manta and Rei sighed as they both sat on the train.

Rei looked at her lap, 'Yoh Asakura…why can't I get him out of my mind…' she thought.

_**-0-x0-x0-x-0-**_

(At the station)

Manta and Rei got off the train and stared up at the stars.

"Stars…" Rei murmured.

"I wonder if he's there tonight." Manta said.

_**-0-x0-x0-x-0-**_

(At grave yard)

"How'd you find such a cool place?" Asked a guy.

"Ryu's really picky about his crib eh?" asked another boy

"Maybe he just likes his privacy." Said another guy.

"It's close to the zip-e-mart…and the _**neighbors **_never complain!" Said a fat guy.

"We can do whatever we want!" Said another guy.

"But I hear some kids have been sneaking around lately." Said another.

"Yow…Not good if Ryu finds out..." Said another

KRASH!

"What did you say? Who's been trespassing in my _**happy place?**_ Guess I'll have to teach 'em some respect for "Wooden Sword" Ryu!" cried a freaky looking guy that was dressed like Elvis.

"Ryu! When did you get here?!" all the boys cried.

"Just now." Said Ryu.

"Um, Ryu?" a fat guy said.

"What is it, ball boy?" Ryu asked.

"Th-that grave! That's Amidmaru's!" Ball boy said.

"Amidamaru? Who or what is that?" Ryu asked.

"The fiend Amidamaru. It's the local samurai legend. 600 years ago there was a really tough samurai who killed a lot of people…everybody was afraid of him, they were even scared of him _**after**_ they executed him! So they set up this stone in his honor so his angry ghost wouldn't hunt them! You might get cursed if you step on it!" ball boy said.

"Cursed eh?" Ryu asked.

"Huh?" Ball boy said.

"Hyah!" Ryu smashed the grave stone right down the middle.

"ACK! He killed the grave stone!! Shattered it with a Bokuto!" All of the cried

"Curses? Ghosts? What crap! The housing shortage in Tokyo us bad enough without making enough room for the disembodied!" Ryu cried.

'I don't know what he means but…he's scary!' all the men thought.

"Attention ghosts! Come out and…_**haunt us!**_ Don't be bashful! Don't you want vengeance!? Ha! You're nothing! Ha! Ha! Ha! See, dead people can't hurt you! Huh…? Who are you!?" Ryu asked seeing Manta.

"Ask!" Manta cried, 'Oh man! I was just trying to sneak away!' he thought then said, "Um…the cemetery's a short cut so…"

"You're the little sneak who's been defiling my happy place…" Ryu said.

"I wasn't…NOOOOO!!" Manta cried as he was beat up till he was out cold.

Rei appeared and did a flying side kick and sent Ryu flying back in her miko outfit, "How dare you lay a hand on him." She said glaring.

Ryu stood and was about to yell till he saw Rei, "Gutsy girl…and cute…why don't you hang with us." He grinned.

"No way in hell…AKU ROY TAI SAN!!" Rei cried and threw sutras at Ryu and his gang which knocked them out and she picked Manta up and started home, 'Yoh wasn't here….' She thought.

_**-0-x0-x0-x-0-**_

(Next Day at School)

"What happened to you Manta!?" asked the boy who sits on the chair.

"We warned you about that cemetery." Said the same guy.

"I didn't think you would really follow him." The girl said laughing.

"You never used to do anything but study. What's gotten into you? First you start raving about ghosts…now this! Too dumb to listen I guess" They teased.

Manta started to cry.

"Ghosts do exist." Rei and Yoh said as they walked up behind Manta.

Manta's eyes widened as his three friends.

"Huh?! The new guy!" the three kids cried.

"Wh…what's he talking about?" The girl asked.

Rei walked up next to Manta and bent down to his level.

"I heard what happened…from my friends at the cemetery." Yoh said staring at Manta's back and at Rei.

"…Friends? I'm busy, this has nothing to do with you. Just leave me alone." Manta said.

"Your name…is Manta right? And her name is Rei…:Let's go settle the score, Manta! Rei!" Yoh said as he dragged Rei by her right arm, and Rei dragged Manta by his not injured arm.

"Y-Yoh!" Rei said surprised as she let him drag her.

"Let me go! W-who asked you to help us!? Are you listening?! We don't want your help!!" Manta cried.

"But I have to help you two…because you're my friends." Yoh said.

"Huh?" Manta said wide eyed.

Rei stared at Yoh's back and smiled a bit, "Yoh…" she whispered

"Grandpa always said… "You have to be a decent person to see ghosts." You both saw the ghosts the other night…that's why I told you both my secret. Because you're both my friends! Lucky guys!!" Yoh laughed.

Rei sweat dropped at Yoh and shook her head as he still held her hand as she held Manta's hand.

"No!! I don't wanna be lucky! I don't need a slacker like you for my friend! And those guys are really tough!! And there are way too many of them, and that one guy can break a stone with his wooden sword! He's a nut case! It's suicide to fight him! You don't even have one muscle!" Manta cried.

"Yeah! I am pretty skinny!" Yoh said laughing.

"Then forget this idea!" Manta cried again as he struggled in Rei's grasp.

"Please slow down! My skirt is flying!" Rei cried with a blush, 'I don't want anyone seeing my panties!' she thought.

Yoh stumbled a bit and blushed but slowed down just a bit, 'Erk…flying…wah! Stupid gramps!' he thought then said, "Don't worry…it'll work out."

"We'll get killed!" Manta cried.

"He uses a wooden sword right?" Yoh asked, as he looked back at Manta and Rei, "Then don't worry! We have something a lot better than that!" Yoh said.

"I-I don't get it! Pleeease! Let me go-o-o! Reeei!" Manta cried.

"I beat them with my spell sutras. After that Ryu did said those rude perverted things to me and tried to touch me." Rei said with a scowl.

Yoh's back was to her but suddenly he had a scowl on his face, 'He did what to Rei…a man should never do that to a lady. Especially one like Rei…' he thought as he kept rushing.

Manta looked angry as well, 'That jerk did what to Rei!?' he thought

_**-0-x0-x0-x-0-**_

(At grave yard)

Yoh, stood with his arms crossed staring at Ryu and his gang.

Rei stood next to Yoh and tried not to look a afraid even though she was weirded out, 'I'll stay close to Yoh.' She thought.

Manta was on Yoh's back freaking out, "ACK! They're here! I wanna get out of here!" he cried.

"No!" Yoh said sternly.

"Huh? What did you just say? Did you tell us to get outta here!? Pfft! This time I'll send you straight to the afterlife punk." Ryu said.

'He…he's too scary!' Manta thought crying.

"Actually…your neighbors in the afterlife have been complaining they want you to get out." Yoh said with a serious look.

Rei sighed and stared at Ryu and his gang with a glare, "What idiots." She murmured.

"Pfft! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ghosts again!" Ryu laughed.

"Moron! Ryu ain't afraid of ghosts!" said a fat guy.

"Yeah just try and…" Ryu didn't finish.

"…Kick you out?" Yoh asked.

"!?" Ryu's gang gasped.

Ryu stared at Yoh then at Rei and grinned, "We'll go if you hand over that cutie and let us have some fun." He said.

Manta's eyes widened and he looked angry.

Rei's eyes widened a bit and she was about to step forward when Yoh held his hand out to stop her and push her behind him, "Y-Yoh…?" she said surprised.

Yoh looked pissed as he said, "That does it…I know someone who's been _**dying **_to fight you…and I want to fight you know as well…but isn't that right…Amidamaru!" Yoh was standing in front of Rei arms crossed over his chest.

Manta freaked out seeing Amidamaru floating.

Rei's eyes widened seeing Amidamaru but stared at Yoh again, 'That…does it…? Is…he mad that Ryu said that….' She thought.

"A-A samurai ghost!" Manta cried.

Amidamaru looked furious, "**For giving me the opportunity to redeem my disgrace…and defend a young maiden…I am grateful to you. Lord Yoh**!" he said.

"You…mean…that ghost….of that broken grave!" Manta cried.

Rei stared at Amidamaru, "The legendary samurai…!!" She whispered in awe.

'I bet a real samurai…would laugh at a wooden sword! But…' Manta thought.

"Gimmie a break! Is this about that has been Amidamaru?" Ryu asked, as he eyed Rei.

Rei shivered from his look and noticed Yoh get totally in front of her, "…Yoh…?" said his name in a curious way.

'Wait a minute! They can't see him! They can't _**feel **_his blows either! He's only a ghost!' Manta thought.

"Space Shot! Apache! Get 'em…and bring me the girl!" Ryu said.

"Kill 'em!" cried on Apache.

"Kill 'em boys and get the girl!" Space shot cried.

Rei quickly got out 5 sutras ready to hurt them, 'Damn!' she thought, 'Only if I could give them a taste of my fire balls!' she thought

"Aaah! We're doomed! They've got knives! All we've got is intangible essence of a samurai!" Manta cried.

Yoh laughed and smiled brightly, "Ha, ha…just watch…" Yoh said and looked back at Rei with a look saying he can handle things as he then got serious, "Okay, Amidamaru…it' show time. With your strength and skills powering my body…" Yoh trailed off.

"Hrmmm." Amidamaru said.

"…We're invincible!" Yoh finished as Amidamaru turned into a floating ball.

"Wh-?! The samurai turned into that _**ball**_?!" Manta cried shocked.

Rei stared and blinked and smiled, 'Ah…the power of a shaman.' She thought

"I told you. I'm a link between this world and the next…that's what a shaman is!" Yoh said as he got ready to battle.

"Salmon!? Then we'll make sushi outta you!!" Apache and Space shot yelled.

Yoh them took the ball spirit of Amidamaru and slammed it into his chest as he said, "Here we go! Integrate!!"

Rei slapped her head, 'Those boys are idiots…Salmon…my god!' she thought but stared at Yoh with a small smile.

Manta looked freaked out, "WHOA! That thing's going _**inside **_his body?!" he cried.

"DIE!" Space shot and Apache yelled.

WHOCK!  
Yoh had a grave marker in his hand and held it as a sword and space shot and Apache were defeated.

Manta's eyes were wide, as well as the rest of Ryu's gang and Ryu himself.

Rei was smiling.

Yoh was on the other side of everyone back to everyone.

"H-he batted them like base-balls!?" Ryu's gang cried.

"With a wooden grace marker?! That Ain't right!" they all cried.

Manta was on his butt and his eyes were wide, "…. "In…" … "_**Intergrate**_??!!"" he said, then got out the dictionary he always carries with him, "Does this mean…?! "_**Intergrate**_. N. TO bring together separate parts to make a whole!" he read, 'M-my god! Is that what it means to be a link between the worlds!?' he thought

**"Heh…heh…heh…this is an unworthy weapon…but good enough for the likes of you…you are next. Are you ready!?" **Amidamaru asked as he was still in Yoh's body, Yoh's head phones having falling off as his hair flies around.

Rei stared at You her hands at her sides and a light blush on her face, "Amazing…" she breathed out.

Manta looked up at Rei and blinked, 'She's…blushing… and looking at Yoh…' he thought and stared back at You.

"What!" Ryu yelled, 'He's not the same kid as before! And that technique! He's no amateur!' he thought

**"Why do you hesitate? Have you never faced a man before? Coward!" **Amidamaru said with a smirk making Yoh smirk.

"Argh! I'll show you who's a coward! You samurai wanna-be!!" Ryu cried as he dashed at Yoh.

"Oh! Don't! Don't attack him now! He'll kill you! Because right now- He's possessed by a real samurai!" Manta cried, "I get it now! To link this world and the next! …Means letting ghosts possess his body! ….And taking on their powers! Skills! Everything! Allowing them to interact with the material world!" Manta cried.

"HEY! RYU, LOOK OUT!" Ryu's gang cried.

Ryu looked pale.

Yoh's hair covered his face but his right eye, as he held the grave marker up and was squatting on the ground.

"Yoh!!" Rei cried in shock, eyes wide, as she walked forward a bit, 'What did he do!?' she thought.

Ryu was pale.

"**Fear not. I will not kill. There is enough scum in the realm of spirits already." **Amidamaru said his eyes closed making Yoh close his.

The grave marker cut off Ryu's hair, as Ryu fell onto his back.

"Ryu Lost! RUN!" Ryu's gang cried.

"Now I know why he's always spacing out. It clears a channel in his mind…by emptying himself…he opens himself to the ghost's powers…that's the guy who can link this world to the next…" Manta said.

Rei smiled and stared at all the spirits cheering at Amidamaru and Yoh, "The shaman…Yoh Asakura…" she said, "And so begins…out adventures in the world of spirits." Rei said with a smile staring at Yoh as the wind blew her hair around her as she locked eyes with Yoh.

Yoh stared at her and smiled happily.

Rei nodded and smiled happily, 'Yoh Asakura…your…just what I have been looking for in a guy…a true person…a kind hearted soul…' she thought, 'I will watch over you, Yoh.' She thought, staring at Yoh's smiling face.

Manta looked back and forth between Rei and Yoh, 'Hmmm…' he thought as he stared and the just grinned.

_**-0-x0-x0-x-0-**_

**Authors Corner:**

**I re-wrote this and edited it a lot. I hope it shall be better than before. I changed a few things around as well. Sorry everyone.**

**-Spirit Of Ryuu-**


End file.
